Wild Seas
by theblackbrumby
Summary: This story is the tale of more than just Wild Seas. Follow two best friends as they embark on the adventure of a lifetime. The ship won't know what hit em! Poor Spider and Buffer, who knows these days! M to be safe for later chapters.


**I would like to dedicate half of the underlying plots to my friend Jess; she knows which plots belong to her and why I stuck them in there. She inspired me to write my own Sea Patrol Fic.**

**Be ready for humour and the throwing of people over the sides of a ship in...**

_**Wild Seas**_

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own anything except the main plot, anything underlying belongs to Jess; she knows which things though.**

Mike glanced down at the papers in front of him; he was taking on two girls who were fresh out of the navy college. Eighteen years old.

He sighed as he closed the files, rubbing his temples. Just what he needed, after ET going missing he had two teenagers on his hands. No life experience and were probably smart mouths.

Kate walked past his office, glancing in briefly to see if things were ok; she saw the worried and strained expression on his face.

"Worried about the two kids coming on board?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Mike nodded and casually glanced down at the folders that held their information.

"They are going to be a handful that is for sure, do you know anything about them other than they showed true commitment and intelligence in their choosing?" Mike asked, standing up and picking up his coffee mug.

"No sir, that's the only information I have of them. If the head office chooses to keep them after the 6 months though; I have a feeling we're going to be having them on the ship for much longer." Kate replied as she stood up straighter to move out of Mike's way.

"I think so too, let's hope that no one gets influenced by them." Mike wearily eyed Spider and Buffer as they walked past towards the galley.

"I can't officially confirm that sir." Kate apologised as she made her leave, Mike followed.

"Neither can I." Mike replied as they prepared for the worst.

"Well I think I'm officially packed." Jess said as she sat on her suitcase, trying to close it. Tori scrambled across the room to help close the overly stuffed suitcase.

"I think you will sink the boat!" Tori giggled as she snapped the suitcase shut, Jess climbed off it and glanced at Tori's stuff.

"I think I packed everything I knew you'd forget." Jess replied as she picked up her backpack and left the room, Tori in tow.

"Touché, knowing me I packed everything I'm not suppose to bring." Tori kept giggling; they had packed everything that was on the list; plus a little extra. It was going to be a long 6 months.

"The captain's name was Mike Flynn right?" Jess asked as she carried her suitcase down the stairs, the taxi was waiting outside to take them to the docks.

"And the XO was Kate something or rather, correct?" Tori asked, she stuffed her overly stuffed suitcase in beside Jess' in the taxi's boot.

"Please tell me you left you your 'party' suit in the closet where you promised you'd leave it." Jess asked, the look on Tori's not so innocent face proved it.

"OH TORI!" Jess sighed, exasperated.

"You know the rules, no sexual contact on board." Jess replied, taking on the responsible role straight away.

"Oh stop being a Jakey." Tori muttered as she buckled herself in for the half an hour car trip.

"Oh stop being a Quinn." Jess replied, smirking.

Jess rolled her eyes as well, Tori was most defiantly a handful; more than a handful. She hoped the ship would still be floating a few days at least after they got onboard.

"Talk about a welcoming committee…" Tori murmured to herself and Jess, her eyes were wide. The pair didn't expecting the whole crew to be out and dressed up.

Jess got out first, she greeted Mike warmly; Tori watched as his eyes assessed her. A confirming look crossed through his eyes before they landed on Tori. _Oh crap. _She mentally thought as she stepped forward to greet her commanding officer.

"Victoria Beckett." She introduced herself, Mike's eyes did the same thing that they did to Jess; he assessed her.

His eyes were a mixture of emotions, ranging from worry to curiosity. Tori showed her cheeky spark show through, that did it.

"Mike Flynn, welcome aboard the HMAS Hammersley; Kate and Nikki will show you to your cabins." As quick as he came, Mike left leaving a half stunned crew behind him.

"Well I think I just made a lasting impression." Tori smiled widely as the girls were showed to their cabins.

"A lasting impression you say?" Jess asked as she dragged her suitcase behind her, down the stairs.

"More a like planning on how to make your death look like an accident." Jess giggled, Tori poked her tongue out at her just as they passed Spider.

"You two are going to settle in just fine." He winked at the two girls, leaving them stunned.

"I think sending me to the Navy was the best thing my father ever did to me." Tori smirked as she lingered, looking at Spider's…ahem….back.

"The poor men of the Navy better be wearing their chastity belts with the way you're looking at Spider. Get in the room!" Jess shoved giggling Tori inside.

"I SHOTGUN THE TOP BUNK!" Tori screamed as she vaulted onto the bunk, she smirked down at Jess; Jess' hands were on her hips…she didn't look too impressed.

"We're swapping halfway through the 6 months, that's if the boss hasn't had you…"

"Accidentally…" Jess made bunny ears with her fingers as quotation marks.

"Throw you over board." Jess finished, laughing at Tori's mock hurt face.

"You just want the top bunk." Tori snickered, starting to unpack her bag.

"I wanted you dead long ago my friend." Jess chuckled as she too unpacked.

Meanwhile, in his cabin; Mike was glancing at his best friend's wife, child and her brown haired friend.

Victoria Beckett and her best friend, Jesska Pattinson smiled cheekily at the camera. They were covered in mud as they smiled at the camera.

Best friends were going to be a personal hell on board the Hammersley.


End file.
